Nightmares
by Anyankaholic
Summary: This is a series of one-shots about what some minor characters had to face during season 1's episode "Nightmares."
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own "Buffy: the Vampire Slayer." Yet.

AN: This is going to be a series of one-shots centered around the first season episode "Nightmares." Since it was the first season and we hadn't been introduced to many characters yet, we never got to see how some of the other residents of Sunnydale dealt with their nightmares becoming real. Also, as things seemed to revert to normal, or as normal as things ever got in Sunnydale, I feel pretty safe having some horrible/weird things happen.

As there are many characters introduced in later seasons, I am going to say that this series will potentially hold spoilers for the whole series. Be forewarned!


	2. Larry Blaisdell

Larry Blaisdell 

Larry rushed through the halls of Sunnydale High in a panic. Weird stuff was happening everywhere and he could have sworn he just saw a Black Mamba. Weren't hose snakes native to Africa?

Something weird was happening and Larry knew that he wanted nothing to do with it. He had to stay focused; he had a game next week, a paper due tomorrow, and a date with Harmony this weekend. He had to think only about the important things.

Pushing open the doors to the gym, Larry entered the cafeteria and, deciding to go with the flow, went to get some lunch. Why was it so dark outside? It was lunchtime. Wasn't it?

Getting in line behind a thin blond kid he couldn't remember ever seeing before, Larry waited as patiently as he could to get food. Fine. He was angry. Waiting in lines pissed him off. He was always angry these days.

The blond boy turned around and, as if he had lost all control of himself, Larry leaned down to kiss the boy. My G-d, this was a nightmare. His nightmare. Everyone would see. Then they would know. He knew what was happening and tried to stop it but, just like in his dreams, he couldn't. He knew what would come next: everyone laughing and then the jello.

The actual kiss was always the best part of this nightmare; he just let himself enjoy it. When it was over though, he turned his head and saw every boy on the football team looking at him with shock and disgust. Then they started laughing. They always started laughing.

He didn't see who did it. It didn't matter. It was always someone different. Someone dumped that slimy green jello on his head and he felt it slide down his head and into his shirt.

"Wait a minute, is this your nightmare or mine?" asked Andrew.


	3. Jonathan Levenson

Jonathan Levenson

Jonathan was laughing. He knew it was mean and that he shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it. G-d knew he had had that nightmare enough times that he should really be able to pity Xander. Standing in front of the class in nothing put your underwear had to be the worst thing ever. Jonathan couldn't imagine anything worse …  
>Well, that wasn't true. He had had some truly terrible nightmares in his life. He looked around anxiously, making certain the jocks weren't closing in on him. Phew!<br>But when he looked down at himself, he began to tremble. It couldn't be. No frackin' way.  
>Jonathan took in his Star Trek uniform with a certain amount of glee, if truth be told. Sure, he had worn the science officer's uniform in his dreams, but this was real. The uniform felt soft and made him look so cool. He knew that he didn't look as good in it as Leonard Nimoy did, but it felt right. He even had a tricorder hanging from his shoulder. A real one—not the toy one he had at home with the flashing lights and the beeping noises. This was so cool.<br>What was he thinking? This wasn't a nightmare. It wouldn't end the way his dreams had. This was awesome.  
>His hopes that this was a good dream, however, were dashed when he saw Captain Kirk come around the bend in the hallway. No way.<br>As Captain Kirk approached him, Jonathan felt a mixture of nerdgasmic pleasure and deep-seeded dread.  
>With a look of revulsion on his face, Captain Kirk spoke, "Lieutenant? You call yourself a lieutenant? You're a disgrace. I would rather be force-fed <em>racht <em>on a ship full of damned Klingons than serve with you. You are a discredit to this uniform and don't deserve to wear it." With that, Captain Kirk snapped his fingers and two Red Shirts slunk out of the shadows. They tore Jonathan's shirt off with the ferocity of hyenas (boy, had Jonathan been glad he was sick for that).  
>Captain Kirk began to saunter away with his two doomed thugs, leaving Jonathan sitting in the computer room, holding a scrap of blue fabric and near tears.<br>But, refusing to let Captain Kirk push him around like that, Jonathan mustered his courage, stood up, and shouted an insult down the hall, "Captain Picard could kick your ass."


	4. Freddy Iverson

Freddy Iverson

"_The New York Times_ stole my op-ed. Those bastards."


	5. Tucker Wells

Tucker Wells

The end-of-year formal was fast approaching and Tucker was actually excited. He was friends with this really cool girl Lisa and he just knew she would want to go with him. This would not be a repeat of last year's dance when he had brought his cousin, who he also had to share with his brother.

Taking a deep breath, Tucker approached Lisa; "Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," she replied, taking books out of her locker.

"We're friends, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, sitting down in the lounge.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"No."

As Tucker stormed off, he just kept telling himself that this wasn't so bad. As long as he had a date for prom senior year, this didn't matter.


	6. Marcie Ross

Marcie Ross

AN: So, although "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" was after "Nightmares," I'm not sure if Marcie was already invisible by "Nightmares" or not. So I wrote two versions.

Visible Marcie

Holy cow! She was doing it. She was actually doing it. The music was just flowing like magic. Marcie worked not to chuckle. She could not believe she was playing Mozart's Magic Flute; she could not even remember learning it. Nevertheless, her music was flawless.

Marcie refused to let her excitement interfere with her music; her breathing remaining steady and her tongue-ing remained slow, responding to the music. She didn't even have the score in front of her.

Finishing the Magic Flute without any mistakes, Marcie grinned so largely that she was almost afraid it would split her face open. Looking around though, the smile fell from her face.

They hadn't noticed. The entire band was in the room with her but they hadn't noticed. How could they not have noticed?

"Hey," Marcie shouted, angry. "Hey." But they still weren't looking at her. It was as if she weren't even there.

Lowering her head in sadness, Marcie just sat down, cradling her flute to her chest.

Invisible Marcie

_The boys' locker room—cool! No, wait, not cool, eewww, eeewwww!_  
>After escaping the locker room, Marcie paused to catch her breath. She loved being invisible, even if it did lead her to some poor choices and some nasty places.<br>She had spent the entire morning in the faculty lounge. If only the other students knew what their teachers were saying about them. She had always thought that kids were mean but that once they grew up, they would grow out of it. Apparently not. The teachers in this school were cliquey little bitches just like the Cordettes.  
>Oh, she would show Cordelia one day. One day.<br>Reaching out her had to open the door, Marcie was shocked when she missed the handle. Sure, she had had issues grabbing things at first—she had never realized how much she depended on her eyes—but she had gotten over that months ago. Trying again and really focusing, Marcie was horrified when nothing happened. She couldn't be sure, because she couldn't see it happening, but it seemed like her hand had just gone through the handle. She had dreamt of it happening enough.  
>That was it. She was truly disappearing. Invisibility had just been the first step. Now she would just fade into nothingness and no one would even miss her.<br>Trying again, Marcie was relieved when she grabbed the handle. It seemed fading into oblivion would happen gradually, like turning invisible had.  
>Well, she had no time to spare then.<br>_It seems I'll just have to push up my revenge schedule a bit._


	7. Oz

_Sorry for the long delay. University has been crazy but only one month until graduation! Anyway, I had two ideas for Oz and decided just to write both of them. Tell me in a review which one you like better!_

Oz

Oz looked around nonplussed. Around him, his fellow students were in a mad panic, running to and fro, screaming, crying, and so on. Oz watched detachedly as a girl ran from a very angry Pekingese that was giving chase. He knew he should help her, so he heaved himself out of his chair and scooped the yapping dog up in one hand. The girl began to thank him profusely and Oz shrugged in response. Once she had gotten out of the hallway, Oz let the dog go and watched it take off after her.

Sunnydale was a weird town and Oz knew it. He had pretty much figured out what was going on and he did not think that nightmares came to life in other others but, then again, he had never lived in other towns.

This nightmare thing had been going on for some time now but nothing had happened to Oz. Oz knew he had fears but he had already mastered most of them. He refused to give into fear.

_Ending One:_

"Hey, Oz!" shouted Devon excitedly as he ran up to Oz.

"Hey."

"Guess what, man?"

Oz shrugged.

"I found a new sound for the Dingoes and the rest of the guys are into it too. While our songs are good, they aren't really great. And I want us to be great. We're going to become a cover band—no original music. We will do as many covers as possible of 'Moondance.' It's a great song, right? We can do fast tempo, slow tempo, Spanish, French, high-pitched …"

Devon kept talking, not even noticing the look of horror spreading across Oz's face.

_Ending Two:_

He wouldn't lie though, the sheer panic was beginning to get to him. He considered himself to be a pretty calm guy but he could feel his hackles rising and he was getting agitated. The looks of fear on everyone's faces were raising some sort of primal fear in Oz.

The frightened people were everywhere. Oz could not get away from them. Everywhere he turned, they cried and screamed. He was closed in. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"Huh." Who knew that what Oz feared was fear itself? He almost rolled his eyes at himself but that was a bit too communicative for him.


	8. Mayor Richard Wilkins III

Mayor Richard Wilkins III

Mayor Wilkins was having a blast, to put it mildly. The pure fear and panic: It was just delightful. He just had to tip his hat to whomever or whatever was doing this.

He strolled down the street, a big grin on his face, watching the residents of Sunnydale become overwhelmed by their fears. He knew that he had duties as the mayor and couldn't let this go on for too long; after all, he had big plans of his own. He was only a couple of years away from his Ascension and it just wouldn't do to have his plans all mussed up now. He had come too far for that. But he wouldn't halt all the fun just yet. Nobody could say he was a spoilsport.

He stopped short, however, when he was confronted by a truly horrifying scene.

"Ugh," he said, grimacing as he beheld what stood before him. The man in front of him was truly grotesque. His eyes and nose were running from what looked like a nasty case of hay fever and he was sneezing over and over again. And the brute wasn't even covering his nose!

Repressing the urge to shudder, Mayor Wilkins turned around and began walking the other way, although he could tell the sneezing man was still behind him, shambling closer.

And then he saw that he was trapped. How could this happen? Didn't the demon doing this realize that Mayor Wilkins was on his side? He was a fun guy! He enjoyed a party just as much as the next guy—as long as things didn't get out of hand.

The cap on the fire hydrant in front of him had come off and the hydrant was spewing its contents onto the sidewalk in front of him and the street next to him. He was blocked in. The hydrant's excretion was blocking two sides; the sneezing man was blocking one; and the brick wall of the building next to him was blocking his last escape.

With the ability to pick his poison, so to speak, Mayor Wilkins put his hand over his nose and mouth and began to wade through the hydrant's secretions. Ugh, it was clinging to him, getting its odor all over him.

It was still better than the germs of that ill man behind him. But gee, he really wasn't enjoying life right now, and that was just a shame.

I would take days to get the smell of the hydrant's hummus off of him.


	9. Amy Madison

_AN: Wow, I have not updated this for a while. Well, this post is to thank _goldenspringtime_ for reviewing so many chapters of this series recently. Thanks!_

Amy Madison

Amy Madison was freaking out. There was no other word for it. One minute she had been in class, watching one of her classmates get menaced by a mannequin, and the next she was in the hallway.

She kept trying to speak to the other students passing by her, but none of them stopped. Could they even hear her? Was she even speaking aloud? Why couldn't she move?

And why was she behind glass?

As she felt the hysteria bubbling up inside her immobilized body, a familiar face stopped in front of her, grinning at her. No, not grinning—sneering.

Amy was forced to look up at her own face, contorted in anger, malice, and heartlessness.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked the faux-Amy.

Amy tried to respond, but she couldn't. What was going on? This was her worst nightmare! It was just like the time her mother had swapped their bodies. She had missed out on so much! This couldn't be happening again.

"I guess someone up there likes me more than you," said the faux-Amy, "and why wouldn't he? Unlike you, I am not going to waste the youth that has been handed to me. Enjoy an eternity inside that case. At least you'll never get fat again.

And with that final blow, Katherine Madison—for Amy had no doubts that her mother was once again in control of her body—turned and walked away, leaving Amy transfixed within her mother's cheerleading statue, watching her fellow students rush through the hallways, terrorized by their own fears.


End file.
